mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Exam Study
MYSTERIOUS EXAM STUDY---CHAPTER 18 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) ( PROGRAM NOTE---This chapter is mostly a series of flashbacks, as Ueno muses to Tsubaki about his relationship with Oka over the last several months. ) Summary One day at school, Tsubaki and Ueno are at the vending machine, both drinking Bad Cat iced coffee. Of course, the subject of girlfriends comes up, and Ueno is somewhat vocal about his relationship with Oka ! In a series of flashbacks, Ueno relates how Oka has invited him to her house to do homework and study for tests, even though it is always a Saturday, and Oka's parents are always gone on Saturdays. That, and Oka always dresses casual and provocatively by wearing a shirt and a mini-skirt. Ueno tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but is forcefully rebuffed. Tsubaki tells him to be 'more aggressive', but the next time, Ueno is too timid to confront Oka. Ueno must settle for an 'indirect kiss', by licking Oka's fork that she stuck in her dessert, while she is out of the room. After the exams, when the test scores are handed out, Ueno shows Oka how much his grades have improved. Oka rewards him with a kiss, right out in public. Later, Oka teases Urabe with her drool taste, indicating to Urabe that she and Ueno have once again passionately kissed. About the same time, Ueno is teasing Tsubaki about his ability to regularly kiss Oka, whereas Tsubaki and Urabe have never kissed, so far. Plot Tsubaki, and his best male friend Ueno, are at the school vending machine, both enjoying a Bad Cat iced coffee. Ueno sighs, and Tsubaki immediately suspects it has something to do with Ueno's girlfriend, Oka. FLASHBACK---Ueno and Oka regularly walk home from school together, just as Tsubaki and Urabe always walk home from school. A month or so ago, Oka mentions to him that midterm exams are coming up, and would he like to study with her to prepare for the tests ? When asked where they would study, Oka nonchalantly says that will be at her house, of course ! (#) Ueno mentions that he was, at that time, quite taken aback, because Oka wants to study on Saturday, and he knows that Oka's parents are always gone on Saturday ! FLASHBACK---On the first Saturday of study, Ueno is invited in to Oka's house. He takes note of how alluring she is, dressed with a long sleeve shirt, a vest, a plaid, pleated mini-skirt, and knee-high stockings. As the study progresses, Ueno becomes more and more intimidated, not by her knowledge of math equations, but of her close proximity to him, making the study session all the more intimate. (#) Given the very intimate setting, Tsubaki asks Ueno if he has ever tried to " make a move " on Oka ? FLASHBACK---While Oka is talking the fine points of math variables, Uneo is thinking the fine points of petting with Oka. When he puts his arm around her, and touches her shoulder, Oka forcefully says, " STOP IT " !!! When Ueno presses the issue, Oka loudly declares that this is study time, not petting time, and if he does not 'knock it off, right now', she will break up with him. Ueno mentally concedes defeat, and the study resumes. (#) Still at the vending machine, Ueno bemoans the fact that all of their intimate time together, is actually used as study time. Tsubaki rebukes Ueno, telling him that in those situations, he needs to be 'more aggressive'. Immediately, Tsubaki realizes how hypocritical he must sound, as he imagines the consequences of himself being 'more aggressive' with Urabe. Ouch !!! FLASHBACK---Next study time, at the end of the session when Oka is checking Ueno's paper for equation solving errors, Ueno carefully weighs in his mind the pros and cons of being more aggressive with his overtures for romance towards Oka. He takes note of how small-bodied Oka is, and how easy it would be to overpower her. Oka gets up to serve dessert to the both of them; a cup of tea, a layer cake, and a fork. Mentally, Ueno comes to the conclusion that he should not 'rock the boat', as he is satisfied with the way their relationship has been going. When Oka is called away to answer the telephone, Ueno grabs her fork, licks it, and replaces it back into her cake. She returns, and resumes eating her cake. Ueno breaks out in a smile, grinning like a fool, since he has just experienced, without her knowing or suspecting, an 'indirect kiss' from Oka. That is as " aggressive " as he will permit himself at this point. (#) FLASHBACK---After the mid-term exams are over, Oka asks Ueno how he did. He shows her his report card, and Oka remarks how much he has improved in his grasp of math. Oka then decides on a reward. Oka requests that Ueno pick her up, like male and female pair skaters do, because Oka is so short compared to Ueno's height. When she is at eye-level, she kisses Ueno, right out in public, right in front of others. He then puts her down, as she requests that they consider to go to the same university together. Plus, Oka tells him that they should continue to study together. A shocked and dumbfounded Ueno just stares at her. (#) The next day at school, as always, Urabe and Oka are sharing lunch together. Oka offers drool to Urabe, and Urabe correctly guesses tha,t because her drool is so sweet, that her and Ueno have kissed again. Oka then teases Urabe by declaring that Ueno is just so 'crazy' about her. At about the same time, Ueno is teasing Tsubaki about how 'crazy' Oka is toward him ! Category:Chapters